


Roses

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus remembers Sirius, smiling, with a single red rose in his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

Remus remembers Sirius, smiling, with a single red rose in his hand.

"It was James' idea, actually, Moony - he's doing it too. Instead of all at once, I'll get you one a year, and you'll have a dozen before you know it. See?"

A simple charm and the rose was crystal, to last forever.

Remus remembers breaking that same rose, shattering it into thousands of tiny shards that he never managed to entirely remove from the rug, each shard a reminder as he paced barefoot through a succession of cheerless flats.

A dozen years, a dozen roses - but only the thorns.

This year there are no roses, but Sirius' lips on his lips, then his neck, then tracing a slow path down his breastbone, are soft like petals, and he loses track in his counting - a dozen dozen, at least - but they are more than enough.


End file.
